


honey, don't worry, nobody's angry at any of this

by Laeana



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fabio Needs a Hug, Fix-It, Love, M/M, Supportive Maverick, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: This year’s dream ends today. He blinks hard but he can’t even really realize how much it hurts. His heart aching.
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	honey, don't worry, nobody's angry at any of this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Its_a_yoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/gifts).



> featuring : anyway by noah kahan

Gosh he felt so stupid.

He felt so wasted, he felt so small suddenly. 

In one second, it was over. Everything. All of his efforts this year. Gone. He was on the ground, watching the championship being played some meters further, without being able to do anything.

He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t admit it to himself. This taste in his mouth, this bitterness. It couldn’t be happening.

He didn’t want to see it.

He wanted to cry.

“Fabio ?” he was called to the pit lane. 

To go back. He didn’t even want to go back. He didn’t want to see his team. He disappointed them, he disappointed himself. Maybe he didn’t have that much of hope, but there was still a little spark, lurking in the dark.

And that is killing.

It hurts deep down. It hurts. 

And he’s still young. He’s still so young. He has so much to live, so much to learn. It’s the first but surely not the last time. 

Yet he can’t quite cope with it.

It’s heavy in his chest. From the worst ways possible. He has to go through the crowds and talk to his team and talk to people and explain to them his failures in every detail and suddenly he doesn’t feel able to do this.

This is his job. This is part of his job, part of his daily life. To live among the media. But still, he wishes he had more time for himself. More time to recover. It’s still so fresh and he lets strangers dig further into the wound. 

And when he’s finally left alone to deal with his own things, when he’s finally left alone to breathe, he feels stunned, dazed, unable to move or to think correctly.

He feels so bad.

This year’s dream ends today. He blinks hard but he can’t even really realize how much it hurts. His heart aching. 

Fabio closes the door behind him and gets himself change without thinking, just doing it straight, a reflex, probably.

He then sits on the couch of his motorhome, his knees against his chest, and then he lets himself sink further into despair. Why did it happen this way? 

Tears roll down his cheeks, he can’t even stop himself and, gosh, he must look pathetic. He is pathetic. But still, it’s the chance of a life. Of a lifetime.

It isn’t his, anymore.

He fucked up too much.

He fucked up and he wants to blame only himself because it’s bad luck and it’s bad moves and it’s a series of little things that became a wall. A wall he couldn’t cross, he couldn’t break.

It’s hard to feel that way and it’s hard to have these feelings floating all around. He doesn’t even know what to do with it. How could he make it go away, disappear ? How could he feel better ?

He’s a kid.

He feels like one.

His sobs are even more violent than before and he almost has trouble breathing. Breathing always cut by panting. He knows he should try to calm himself but he doesn’t even want to.

He wants to cry his sorrow away. He wants to stay like this until he feels better, until he gets better. 

His jeans are already soaked by his tears. Exhausted. He lets his head fall back on his knees. He doesn’t want to see anyone. No more people. Such a loser he is. Such an idiot. 

Broken-hearted, irremediably. 

But then he freezes because in the middle of his daze there is-

There is a knock on his door.

“Fabio ? Are you here ?”

Exactly the person he didn’t want to see. He doesn’t want him to see him in such a pitiful state.

“Come on, I saw the lights are on, you can’t hide in there.”

But that doesn’t mean he has to open his door. He just settles himself on the couch a little better and closes his eyes.

“I’m coming in.”

Door is unlocked and it shouldn’t be possible because Maverick isn’t supposed to have the keys of his motorhome. Yet, here it is. 

“Fabio ?”

He keeps his back turned to the entrance but hears the older one approaches.

“Cariño … escúchame. Lo siento mucho por ti, mi amor. Mírame por favor?”

He shakes his head. He doesn’t want to look up, he doesn’t want to look at him, he doesn’t want to hear any apologies. It doesn’t matter, it’s not gonna change anything. And it’s all his fault anyway.

Maverick sits in front of him and slides his hand on his cheeks, cupping his face tenderly but with force to raise his head up.

For the first time since the race, Fabio gets to see his boyfriend, with his dishevelled hair, his hoodie and he looks so … so warm. And cuddly. And real and here. 

And he’s all his.

“Mi sol, mi campeón, mi héroe, el amor de mi vida …”

Whispered to his ears. So many words and so many meanings. All he represents to him. All they ever did was love each other. 

He doesn’t resist any longer and jumps in his boyfriend’s arms. The hug closes firmly around him and he feels safe. Away from the world watching him fail. He’s just him. He’s just Fabio for Maverick and not carrying that much hopes and words and thoughts makes him feel better. For the first time.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you. I’m here, I’ll always be here for you, Fabio.”

He feels the other rider kiss the top of his head sweetly. He hums quietly, his tears finally drying up after all this time. He feels tired and his bitterness hasn’t quite faded but is less … burning. Better.

“You have so much time in front of you, corazón. So much time. I’m already so proud of you, of what you’ve done and you can do so much better. You have time, you’re the future. You’ll have this championship sooner or later, you’ll stand on top of the world and there I would accept to share you with the rest of the world. You’re my boy, you’re mine, te amo mucho. Te amo muchísimo bebe.”

He breathes in the scent of his partner, feeling alive once again. As if this day has been such a way, a long long way, and was finally ending. As he was standing in the arms of his boyfriend. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Don’t be too harsh on yourself, okay ?”

Maverick kisses his forehead then his cheek and then his lips. A fleeting contact. Fabio pouts, not quite satisfied with this touch and leans to kiss him deeply. Tongues against tongues. He moans in the kiss, melting away, and feels the hands of his partner sliding along his body to find his ass.

“All mine, pretty boy.”

“All yours.” he answers, and it isn’t louder than a whisper.

His Spaniard stops for a moment, just leaning his forehead against his. It’s their moment. Nothing else matters and this wound hasn’t healed. Maybe it will never. Maybe it will take some time more. But Maverick will be by his side all along and that’s what matters.

And he wants to make him prouder and prouder.

And he wants to win, he still wants to win, so much.

“I love you too, mon amour.” He then answers, because he always feels like he needs to let his boyfriend know. 

Even though their love often doesn’t need words. It just come out. How they are acting with one another, how they look at one another. Maverick smiles when he hears his words and Fabio swears it’s one of the most beautiful things he ever saw.

“I can’t wait to be your teammate next year, mi amor.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, my first ever fic on this fandom. Maybe the last.  
> Not really the last, in fact.
> 
> I'll just see if I can ever get inspired enough to write about them again but I really do love those two!  
> Thanks for reading my first work :)
> 
> tumblr : laeana


End file.
